Falling For The Death Of You
by xDreamWriterx
Summary: *Re-Written* Bella Swan after being cheated on is about to get kidnapped by one of the most sexiest Mob Boss in the World... Edward Mason.
1. Looks Like We Have A Visitor

Hey Everyone! I have decided for the 3rd Time! … I Know! To rewrite this story, I don't like where it is heading and Not everyone can follow my writing so I'm going to make it a lot more informative and Mobster-ish.

I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own, please don't point them out, I properly already know enjoy :D

BPOV

"Bella, it's 5pm, you're free to go home now" my boss Siobhan voiced in my direction from the backroom of the bookshop.

"Ok, Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with before I leave?"

"No, No I'm fine, you have a good night" she smiled from the doorway.

I ran out of the Bookshop and into the rain, my _University of Chicago _hoodie soak through after about 3 steps. I shivered while I ran to my Chevy.

I drove straight to my house which I shared with my boyfriend of 3 ½ years, well I should say fiancée since he proposed only a week ago. He bought me a stunning heart diamond ring with blue sapphires sprinkled around the edge of the diamond and green emeralds spread out on the silver band. It must have cost him a fortune, nowhere near the 2-3 months' pay check that was usually done.

I smiled as I parked onto the driveway. The house was pretty small, with only 2 bedrooms but we were planning on buying a new house, a bigger house with his new inheritance. As I walked to the door I noticed a blue car parked on my driveway. I unlocked the door and curiously walked inside, as I stepped up the stairway I heard some loud banging coming from the master bedroom. As I walked towards the bedroom door, it was then, that I heard it.

"Ugh! Mike Right-Ugh There-Yeah Yeah! Oh My God-UGH!"

A female voice echoed through the landing. I walked up to our bedroom and slowly opened the door bracing myself. Once the door was opened wide enough I saw Mike with his face in between the legs of non-other than my high school best friend Jessica Stanley.

I was shocked. More than shocked I was frozen. Then I heard a scream and before I knew it, mike was on his knees in front of me begging me for forgiveness. I did what most girls do in this situation. I ran.

I jumped into my Chevy and drove as fast as I could; I ended up stopping near the local park. I walked over to the swings and started swinging back and forth staring into nothing. I heard some commotion from across the lake that many families use for fishing during the holidays. I saw three men, they looked a bit like they have all had one too many. I took no notice then I heard an ear-splitting sound.

_**BANG!**_

I jumped. I turned toward the three men to see two of them throwing one body into the lake. I screamed in terror to what I just witnessed. Their heads turned towards me. For the second time that night I ran. I just made it to the truck and as I put my key in the ignition I was pulled out and onto the floor.

"please, please don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone I promise! I'll never tell anyone! Let me go home please!" I begged. But it was no use a big man with brown hair and a sympathetic expression of his face placed a white cloth on my mouth and nose.

"I'm sorry but I have no choice" he said. I breathed in the scent of some chemical and everything slowly turned black.

EPOV

WHAT AN IDIOT! Is it so hard to understand that if I lend you money I want you to pay it back within a certain time limit? What kind of idiot thinks they can get away with it! Well this dude did. I just sent my two best men, James the very sadistic, perverted one and Emmett the benevolent one who just does what I say no questions but won't do any more than that, he also is my elder brother.

_Ring Ring_

I heard my mobile go off. I answered it.

**Cullen**

_Hey Edward, it's Emmett._

**Ok, What's the situation.**

_A Young Girl *cough* I mean Woman saw us kill that dude_

**Ok, where is she?**

_We have her with us, we used Chloroform, so she's pretty out of it._

**Ok.**

_Should we bring her to the warehouse?_

**No bring her to the townhouse.**

_OK, Boss we'll be there in about 1 hour and a half. _

**See You Then.**

I hung up the phone. Looks like we have a visitor.

Sorry you have to reread things, although there have been changes :D I hope this version is a lot better! Please Review and tell me what you think :D


	2. What Happened Last Night

BPOV

Ouch. My Head is killing me. What happened Last Night?

I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was shapes and colours, I tried to focus but it wasn't working.

" Oooh I think Princess is waking up" I heard a very deep, chilling voice. I tried to reply to ask what's going on, but nothing came out, my mouth could only open up slightly. Like a 500,000 lb truck holding it down.

"Good time to, we're nearly at the Town house" I heard a smooth, friendly-kind-of voice.

"What do ya think? Edward would let me get first dibs?" I heard a slapping noise. "AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT!"

Ah, so the friendly guy's name is 'Emmett'.

"Don't talk about her like that" I heard the protectiveness in his voice. What was he protecting? Who were they talking about?

"What's your problem Emmett? God she's just a girl that you don't even know!"

"Exactly she's a girl… well woman actually"

"Ok? So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you can't treat women like there just meat!" I heard another slapping sound.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?"

"For being an ass!" this Emmett guy spoke with such smoothness it was unbelievable.

The car came to a quick halt and I felt my body swing forward into a wall of some sort. I started to feel even more nauseous before my eye sight just went black again.

EPOV

I saw my brother's car come to a halt outside my house from the security cameras. I picked up my gun and put it in my inside pocket of my Armani suit jacket, while making my way to the front of the house.

As I got to the front door I saw my brother picking up a girl out of the back of his car, she has red blood stains all over her shirt and skirt, her hair was matted by blood and sweat. She looked unconscious. _What the Fuck happened to her?_

"Emmett" I called authoritatively.

"Yeah Boss" he replied with a nod as he walked towards me the girl still in his arms.

"Place her in the spare room"

"Which one?"

"The one next to second bathroom"

With a nod he walked passed.

"Yo Boss" I heard the voice of my least favourable men.

"What is it James?" I turned my head towards him.

"I just want to ask you something?"

"What do you want to ask?" I looked at him showing no interest.

"You got dibs?" then I heard a cracking sound, it took me about 2 seconds to realise I had punched James straight into the nose. "A simple _yes I do_ would have sufficed"

I picked him up by his collar and smashed him into the side of Emmett's car.

"First off. No, I don't have dibs, secondly she is a woman and _we _show women some respect. Especially when they are harmed! You understand that" I lowered my voice to sound deadly and serious. He simply nodded stupidly.

I walked back into the house to see Mrs Cope carrying a bowl of water and a small wrist basket of cloths. I followed her in to the bedroom to see the young girl laying there looking slightly lifeless.

Emmett was sitting at her side with a highly apologetic expression.

"It wasn't your fault."

"The hell it wasn't, I was first to make the order to get her, then I let James pull her out of the car and smash her into the ground, I saw her face full of fear and pain as her head hit the ground with such a force. I could have stopped it Edward! I could have just let her leave it's not like she would have told anyone who we were."

"You did a good thing for our family"

"Yeah but I ruined a young women's life because of our family"

"It's not your fault" I stated as I leaned onto the doorframe and watch Mrs Cope clean out the wounds and bandage up her injuries.

BPOV

I awoke again with the same burning pain in my head, although I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I opened my eyes fully, everything was blurry but it was slowly becoming clearer.

"Sorry, I should have turned the lights down, give me a sec I'll do just that, don't want you going blind now do we sweetheart?" I noticed the light fading in the room but when I looked towards to door I noticed a small old woman walking towards me. "There you go that better? Of course it is what am I thinking? How are you feeling Sweetheart? That was one blow to the head might I add, I have seen and sorted out hardly any injuries to the head that deep" I stared at her for a bit before trying to talk.

"w-w-where am i?" my voice was really croaky.

"Oh sweetheart do you want some water? Food? Of course what another stupid question of course you do." She turned towards the door and opened it I heard a few whispered words before she came back. "Oh and you in Master Edward Mason's home miss".

"Who?"

"Oh dear" she turned towards the door, I heard two men outside. "I'll let him introduce himself.

**Pow! Guys! Literally! I am sooooo happy with this new story line it makes the story so much better! I know some of you are annoyed but seriously! You can't say this isn't better!**

**Please Review Guys! Every one of them make me happy… even the mean ones :D**


	3. Do You Have A Job

EPOV

I was making my way through the town house when I came to Felix, the girls new room guard.

"Is she up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so, Mrs Cope has sent Irina to get some breakfast for her" he answered.

"Good." I was about to open the door when Mrs Cope, My Housemaid and ex-nanny of mine opened it for me.

"Good Morning' Master Mason, she's awake I've tended to her wounds she'll be absolutely fine." she said in her usual cheery voice.

"Glad to hear it Mrs Cope" he smiled at me and walked, well more like skipped off down the hall.

I walked in and saw a very bruised, limb body laying completely still on the bed. I noticed she was staring at me confused and frightened.

"You don't have to be afraid." I stated as I walked towards her. "I'm Edward Mason, but you can call me Edward" I said politely. She smiled slightly.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella" she said in the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"Bella Swan." I said, having a feel for how her name tasted on my tongue.

"Yes" she asked confused.

"Did you know that Bella means _'Beautiful'_ in Italian and Swan being a beautiful bird."

She looked at me for a bit.

"In honesty I hate swans, I went fishing with my dad once and a swan tried to attack me"

I chuckled.

"No joke, I was scared but my dad was like '_don't move' _but the thing was literally running for me" she smiled at the memory.

"Tell me about your dad" I asked. I was intrigued I needed to know more about her.

BPOV

"Tell me about your dad" he asked. Why did he want to know? Either way I don't know what came over me because I started telling him …. Everything.

"My dad is a Police Officer, Chief of police in Forks; you properly don't know where that is, but it's somewhere in Washington"

"Surprisingly I do know it, my parents reside there"

"Really? Who are your parents?"

"No one, do you want some breakfast?"

I told him literally everything and he just sat there a listened intently, like he cared.

We had eaten Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner together.

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes" he stated warily.

"Well don't you have to go and do it?"

He laughed. "Don't worry sometimes I work from home other times I don't, this is just one of those days."

"Ok." I stated, in the past couple of hours I have figured out a lot. He doesn't give too much information and likes his privacy, no matter what questions you ask him he'll reply, but he'll give you such a confusing answer you wouldn't bother asking again.

*** 1 Week Later ***

BPOV

I've been stuck in this room for the past week. Mrs Cope, the sweet old lady said that my wounds are nearly completely healed. I haven't seen much of Mr Mason since I told him about my dad. I wonder what his job entails.

While sitting in this overly comfortable bed my mind always drifts to Mike. How could he do this to me? What did I ever do to him? And with Jessica? I knew she was a bit… overly adventurous… does screwing her high school best friend class as adventurous? Maybe more on the side of imprudent.

I felt a small wet tear escape from my eye lids. I moved my legs up to my chest into the foetus position.

I heard the door open.

"Hello, Isabella." I jumped at the voice; I turned towards the door, thankfully seeing Mr Mason there.

"Good morning Mr Mason" I replied.

"Edward." He stated.

I turned towards him and whispered "Edward." He smiled slightly, before walking towards the bed and sitting on the end.

"How's the injury's? I heard that your healing fine but I wanted to hear it from you."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

I sighed. "When do I get to go home?"

"Not yet." He stated.

"How long is not yet?"

"Undecided"

"As in… never." I stated back.

"As in never" I heard his whispered reply.

"W-w-why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I so important that you want to keep me forever?"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?" I pushed.

"None of your business, that's what it is"

"It is _my _business, I'm the one that has to endure the long hours of the day stuffed in this room, I'm the one who has to give up her life because you won't let me leave! So don't tell me It's not my business! You know what! It's my life and what I do in it is none of your business, so let me leave and we can forget everything… ok?"

"No." he stated. "I'm sorry"

He got up ready to leave.

"WAIT!" I shouted he turned back. "Please give me a reason, just one reason, a sentence a small sentence! 3 words! Please anything tell me anything!"

He looked into my pleading eyes.

"You're not safe."


	4. I Said No

*** WARNING ***

_**THERE IS A VIOLENT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! There is also Mentioned Attempted Rape, there is NOT an Explicit Scene for The Attempted Rape but there IS an Explicit Scene for a Torture Scene! **_

*** WARNING ***

EPOV

"Her wounds are now completely healed. If there is anything els-"

"That isn't necessary Mrs Cope thank you." I interrupted.

_Her wounds have been healed, her wounds have been healed._

I had not prepared for this moment. I don't know what to do or how to do it. Should I go and see her? What should I say? She'll be full of questions. She wants no _needs _answers.

I walked towards the _Games room_ as we like to call it, it's basically a room filled with TV's and game consoles and long comfortable sofa's with a poker table, foosball table, table tennis, air hockey need I go on? It's all a room which is a balcony as well, if you get the picture? There is a railing on one side of the room where if you fall off – which we occasionally do – then you fall into a 10ft deep ended pool, of course there's a shallow end on the other side, but that would be stupid to jump into that!.

As I walked into the room most of my guards were there, with a few of my _friends_ if you could call them that.

"Hey Boss" they all nodded at me, I replied back with a small nod.

I joined them at the poker table.

"Ok men, so what are we betting?" I asked.

"Well now that you're here boss, we can raise the stakes to something more challenging." James stated.

"What have you got in mind?"

"A drive for an hour in your car" he challenged.

"Which one?"

"The 2011 model of the Ferrari FF "

"What else?" I asked. He looked surprised that I was going along with this.

"A drive for an hour-"he snickers "with that girl you have cooped up in here"

I stared at him.

"no." I stated.

"Oh Come On! It's not like you're going to take her for a spin is it?"

"I thought we already talked about this; remember a few weeks ago '"I just want to ask you something?" "What do you want to ask?" "You got dibs?"' then I punched you and you said '"A simple _yes I do_ would have sufficed"'. So in case you forgot, I. Have. _Dibs. _As you like to call it."

*** Later On That Night ***

I decided to check on Isabella; I hadn't seen or heard from her all day. As I made my way to her bedroom I noticed the guard wasn't there. I walked up to her door and heard a slight muffled scream. I attempted to open the door to find it locked. I hit the door over and over again with my foot and I managed to push it open.

As I ran in I saw James roughly pinning Isabella down onto the bedroom floor while attempting to pull her clothes off.

I ran towards him and pulled him off of her and up against the wall. I heard her gasping for air, obviously he tried to strangle her as well, and this caused me to push him more violently against the wall.

"I. Said. No." I growled.

"Beggars can't be choosers" he replied.

"I didn't beg, I stated." I punched him in the stomach and kneed him in the balls before yelling for Emmett.

He came running in with a gun.

"What's going on boss?"

"Put him in my office." I growled.

"Ok." He pulled James off the floor and dragged him out. I took a long, deep breath before turning towards Isabella. She looked so innocent and scared; she was crouched down as low as she could in the corner of the bedroom. I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

She turned to look at me; I saw the tears glisten in her eyes.

"Thank you." She replied. I slowly walked towards her; she didn't flinch so I carried on.

I crouched down in front of her.

"Did he-"

"No"

"Are you hurt?" I asked unsure.

"No. just shook up."

"That's understandable, again I'm sorry"

"There's no need to be sorry Mr Mason."

"Edward"

She sighed. "Edward then"

"You need to stop calling me Mr Mason. You don't work for me."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, that's my job". I saw her smile slightly. "You should get some sleep. If you want I can move you into a different room."

She shook her head. "That won't be necessary _Edward_". I nodded my head at her.

As I stood up I grabbed her elbow lightly pulling her up as well. She was very petite 5ft 4, compared to my 6ft 3. But to me she was the perfect height.

As I walked out I lightly pulled at her elbow so she followed me, as we got to the bedroom door I said.

"Lock the door when I'm out ok. I will come to see you in the morning don't unlock this door until you hear my voice on the other side of it. OK?"

"Ok." She said quietly. I walked out and closed the door I waited, till I heard the click of the lock, before I walked to my office.

*** In the Office ***

James was sat in the chair across from my desk. Obviously In pain. I saw Emmett standing near the door.

"You can leave Emmett, but don't wonder off too far."

He nodded and left.

I turned towards James. I walked towards him and circled his chair in a very predatorily way.

"You disobeyed me" I stated.

"no-"

"You disobeyed me" I stated again.

"bu-"

"There are no _Buts _in this situation. IN THIS ROOM! You have no say about what is going to, and what isn't going to happen. OK?"

"Yes boss bu-"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

He nods.

"Good." I walked around the desk to the draw and picked up some rope.

*** WARNING ***

_**Violent Torture Scene Starts Here!**_

*** WARNING ***

I walked back towards him and pulled his arms behind the chair. I forced them the wrong side up and he screamed out. I roped them extremely tightly so it would start to cause pins and needles.

I pulled out my knife I started writing out letters on his arms.

"PLEASE STOP!" he started screaming.

I managed to write 'RAPIST' on both of his arms, with his blood trickling down onto my hands.

I walked around to his front. I picked up my gun and aimed it at his knees.

"Can you feel the pain?"

He screamed as a reply.

"James, you're going to have to speak to me I don't understand what you're saying."

"YES OH GOD YES! I CAN FEEL IT! AHH!"

"… Did you know that when a girl loses her Virginity that it hurts?"

"YES I DID!" he screamed. I leaned into his right ear.

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" I whispered.

I pulled my foot up to his crutch and kicked him with as much force as I could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. I smirked.

He carried on screaming for at least 2 minutes, I was starting to get bored. So I pulled the trigger on my gun and shot him in both knee caps.

"EMMETT!" I shouted for him.

He came running in. "Yes Boss"

"Put him in the unused van". He stared at me for a bit.

"Ok Boss" I walked with Emmett while he placed James in the 'Unused' Van. I put on the body suit and gloves and got in while Emmett drove at a distance behind us, I could hear James yelling in the back seat.

After nearly an hour driving I pulled up at a lake and got out. Emmett got out gasoline from his car and started pouring it onto the van and in the inside. I put superglue on the car key and placed it in the car ignition. The car started up and I unlocked the clutch at the same time Emmett lit the match and we both ran as fast as we could and watched as the van – which was completely blowing up in flames – slowly falls into the lake, it's either death by Loss of Blood, Death by Drowning or even death by burning alive. Either way James was taken care of.

*** WARNING ***

_**Violent scene finished here!**_

*** WARNING ***

I got home and walked straight to my Bedroom.

I saw the picture of my family on my bedside table.

We were on Holiday to Walt Disney World Florida, Emmett was 18, and I was 16 as was my Twin sister Alice and Seth 5.

There's an 11 year different between me and Seth, he's like a ninja, literally. But not in the quiet sense. He's 17 now so he's not even of age to join this part of the family, so we have nothing to worry about for another year. My mum worries a lot, she doesn't like any of us being involved but it's out of her control, especially since Seth is her _Baby_.

I put the picture back onto the bedside table and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I sighed. I needed to figure out how I'm going to make Isabella comfortable living here.

A/N Hey Guys! I decided no actual cliff-hanger here! I thought I'd be kind and give you guys a little line which will obviously link into the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update hope you guys enjoyed it!

REVIEW please


	5. Ricardo, Sara?

CPOV (Carlisle)

_*Beep-Beep-Beep* _

I heard my alarm clock go off. Ugh. I've only had 4 hours sleep, that's the downside of working as a Doctor.

"Morning" I heard my wife Esme murmur.

"Morning Sunshine" I replied kissing her shoulder. "It's time for me to get back to work; I'll see you at 5 this evening for dinner with the family."

She sighed. "I miss you."

"I know you do, it's only for a couple of hours, who is coming tonight?"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, your Ricardo and Sara and maybe if we're lucky … Edward. Seth's still in Europe, not that I would want him anywhere near Ricardo"

"My Mother and Father are coming?" she nodded. "Since when?"

"They have yet to see how Edward is holding up being the Boss. They wanted a break from Italy and so are staying in an ornamental Hotel"

I nodded in understanding. "I haven't spoken to my Father since he crowned me the _Principe della mafia _... i never really forgave him."

I felt her lean over to me on the bed and rub my shoulders. I smiled at her.

"But one good thing did come out of it"

She smiled back brightly. "and what was that?"

"you." I leaned in as did she and we kissed but it didn't go further because an overly loud banging noise on the bedroom door occured with a Booming voice over the top.

"I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE! ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT WE AS YOUR SONS ARE NOT A GOOD OUTCOME? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT DAD? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU TO NOT DESEARVE YOUR LOVE?"

I chuckled. "Go Home Emmett."

I heard loud footsteps moving towards the staircase.

"He's like a child." I heard my wife say. I chuckled in response.

"That he is."

ESPOV (Esme)

I was cleaning the kitchen when a knock was heard from the front door. I walked over to peak out of the blinds to see Sara and Ricardo. I opened the door.

"Ah, Esme my dear how are you_, Tesoro_?"

"Very well, Ricardo, may i take your coat?"

"You may... where is young Edwardo?"

"Edward." I corrected.

"right, right, yes, you didn't give him an Italian name"

"Just because you put an _'O' _at the end of it doesn't make it Italian, not to mention I doubt Edwardo is an Italian name, and correct me if I'm wrong but Carlisle is an Old British name."

He half-smiled. "That was Sara's idea."

I looked towards Sara, she hasn't changed, still the same cold-hearted, silent woman she has always been.

I never liked Sara that much, she never spoke, but when she did it never ended politely of pleasantly. This is most likely the result of being married to the oldest family member of a long line of Princes and Kings of the Mafia.

I unlike Sara have coped well, Carlisle didn't want this and he definitely didn't want Edward to have it, but it was already decided and Ricardo had planted horrible seeds into his head about the Mafia.

"Sara." I nodded.

She just stared. No emotion.

Just then the phone ringed.

"I'll be just a sec. Please make yourself at home, you know where the living room is."

I jogged up to the landline and picked up.

"Hello"

"_Hey Mum, It's Edward."_

"Hey, sweetheart how are you?"

"_i'm good, hey can i ask a favour?"_

"of course what do you need?"

"_i have this girl, i locked her up in a room in my house-"_

"oh Edwa-"

"_let me finish Ma. Anyways i locked her in a room in my house because she had witnessed my men killing someone and untill everything is clear and she is ok to leave i will let her, however i don't want to leave her alone and i think she will be more comfortable with me if i escorted her to our family dinner this evening?"_

"of course Edward, that is fine, who is this lovely lady, may i ask?"

"_her name is Isabella. That'__s all you need to know right now"_

"Ah, Isabella... Ricardo will love that"

"_wait. Is Grampa there?"_

"yes. You know how he feels about Italian woman. Don't let _him _anywhere near her."

"_i won't i promise."_

"goodbye Edward i'll talk to you at dinner."

"_Goodbye Ma."_

I hung up the phone.

"that was Edward i presume" i jumped and turned around to see Ricardo.

"Yes."

"and who is this lovely lady... _Isabella?" _

"Edward is escorting her tonight... they may be getting serious" i lied. Ricardo is the type of italian man who goes after the young, beautiful, _Taken _italian woman.

"Hmmm... maybe Edwardo wouldn't mind if i spent some time with her, for _family, educational _purposes of course." His disgusting, sly, smirk appeared on his face.

EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)

I hung up the phone on my mum. I heard my bedroom door open and i turned to see Isabella standing there with her arms wrapped around herself, she looked so broken, so fragile.

"Good Afternoon" i smiled.

"Good Afternoon" she replied.

"have a good sleep?" it had been a week since the almost ... incident. And i knew she hasn't been sleeping well.

"yes. Why?" she quietly snapped, but in a curious panicked way.

"i just heard about your sleeping habits, i wanted _you _to tell me more. I want to help you Isabella, i really do"

She looked up at me, her big doe brown pools of milk chocolate penetrated my soul.

"i have nightmares." She looked scared.

"what kind of nightmares?"

"nightmares of, _him_" i swallowed deeply.

"come, sit on my bed, i need to show you something." She did as was told, i walked into the closet and came out with a deep red, sparkly and shaped gown.

She gasped. "it's beautiful, whose it for?" she asked, curiousity filled her brown orbs.

"you." I stated. She looked at me.

"what?" she whispered.

"i need you to accompany to a family dinner tonight. I want to introduce you to my family, as you will be a peminant resident here i want to make sure you know everyone and everyone knows you... plus i want to show you off, just a little bit" i smirked.

She smiled. "i would love to."

A question was shoved into my head. "Are your Italian?" I spoke out, without thinking.

She turned to me. "I'm sorry? What would make you think that?"

"Erm…" very intelligent Edward! "Your name, it means 'Beautiful' in Italian and it's also an Italian name, Erm… it's just that I just thought that-"

"Stop rambling Edward, yes I am Italian."

I sighed. "Thank God." I whispered.

"Why would there be a problem if I wasn't?"

"Well, not really it's just we may not all have Italian names, but we all are and my Grandpa will be there and he's highly strict on family members not being from our country."

"Oh, Ok" she walked into the closet to get changed.

"We'll be leaving in an hour" I said, before walking out of my bedroom.

God I can't wait for this dinner to end.

Ok, Guys i have been working on this for the past week, i was trying to get different POV's i hope i did well. Please Review your comments they make me happy, please give me some ideas on where you want other characters to be heading, i want to make this a group story but mostly E/B of course :) i'm going to America in 7 Days! How exciting this is my first time! Yay! :P

Hope you liked this chapter

REVIEW


	6. Mason Is My Mothers Maiden Name

Hey guys! You know what I'm in a good mood today! I got a B in my Drama Practical, an A* in my GCSE English 'The Crucible' exam! So you know what in celebration here another chapter is: D

BPOV

I stepped out of Edwards's closet wearing the deep, velvety red gown. I don't want to sound self-centred but I think I look pretty fantastic. I smile at myself in the mirror on the back of the door before turning to face Edward who was pulling on his tie by the bed. His mouth was gaped slightly, I blush a deep crimson before turning away.

"Are you ready to go Edward?"

He coughed. "Yes, come on" he walked over to me, grasping my hand in a gentle caring way.

We got out of the house and we walked over to the limousine where a driver opened the door for us. I stepped in first with Edward seconds behind me.

The drive was around 20 minutes long. We were driving along a massive clear road surrounded by forest trees, then I heard the car indicator and we slowly turned into a massive gap in between the trees and there stood the most magnificent mansion I have ever seen.

"I can tell you approve"

"Approve is an understatement. Look at this place, it's a dream come true." He smiled and placed his hand in mine.

"Glad you like it" he said while staring adoringly at our hands. "Listen, I want to apologize for what is going to happen tonight"

I turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, for what could happen tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"what I mean is there is someone in my family I'm going to try to keep you away from… he's a bit of a prick, just promise me something" he looked me right in the eyes, his emerald coloured eyes drowning me into a dazzled state.

"Anything" I whispered.

"Stay with me, well not physically, but you know… Erm… just don't leave me" he pleaded. "Whatever happens please tell me you trust me and that you will choose to go home with me tonight"

"Why wouldn't I, I have no choice remember?"

"When it comes to him, you can choose anything you want… he's got more power than I do, he can take you anywhere but I can promise you it won't be your home." His facial expression turned serious.

I nodded. The car came to a halt and we stepped out. A young looking woman with caramel hair.

"Edward!" she proclaimed. As she ran towards him and gave him a hug. "It's so wonderful to have you home".

"Yeah, it's nice to see you mum."

Ah, so she's his mum, wow she's beautiful, must run in the family.

"Oh, sorry my dear, you must be Isabella, I'm Esme Cullen but you can call my Esme" she stated with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, and I prefer Bella, Isabella's to formal." She smiled wider.

"No worries, come inside you must be getting cold."

As she walked away I grabbed Edwards arm.

"Why is your last name different?"

He looked confused. "Huh?"

"When I first met you, you named yourself _'Mr Mason' _why is your mother's last name Cullen?"

"Oh, well my name is Edward Mason, I kept my mother's maiden name however my actual name is Edward Mason-Cullen but '_Mr_' Cullen is my father… and Grandfather."

I nodded. It explains a lot. I walked after Esme and into the phenomenal house. Edward following in after me.

A/N Just a short lil Chappy for you all :)


	7. Beccaroo

BPOV

I walked into the mansion after Esme and was greeted with the most magnificent front room I have ever seen. The floor was made of white marble as where there pillars on either side of the glorious wooden staircase. There was a stunningly beautiful vase on a table in the middle of the room filled with deliciously smelling Roses and Lily's. She walked us into the living room where I was met with 7 people.

"This is the Living room, I would like to introduce you to my Husband Carlisle" he stepped towards me with a warm smile, a fatherly smile, and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella."

"You too." I smiled back. He nodded.

"This is Edwards's older brother Emmett and his best friend Jasper." I smiled at them, Emmett came over and lifted me into a bone-crushing hug while Jasper stayed behind watching the exchange but gave me a light smile and a nod.

"Howdy, Bella! Hey can I call you Becca-roo? It just seems to fit you right now."

I didn't know what I should say so I stayed with.

"It's fine by me." His smiled widened, if that was possible. Next Esme pulled me towards two beautifully stunning woman.

"This is Alice, she's my only daughter and Edward's twin" she pointed to a woman around my height with short spikey, pixie like hair style. "And this is Rosalie, she's married to Emmett" she pointed to the next woman, with wavy beach-like blonde hair and a stunning figure.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with a nervous smile. Alice bounced, literally, over to me and grabbed me in a hug.

"It's our pleasure, Edward has told me so much about you, I'm so happy to finally meet you in person, I can tell we are going to be AMAZING! Friends" she overly-emphasised before Edward removed her from me, with a calm smile.

I turned to Rosalie and she just nodded at me, with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"And finally, I would like you to meet my Mother and Father-in-law, Sara and Ricardo." I turned to them. Sara was quite frail looking; she looked at me curiously however she didn't say a word.

"Ah! Isabella, my dear, so nice to meet you." He wandered over to me with such grace; I could tell he was important. He grabbed my hand, a little too tight, before bending down to kiss it. "It's such a lovely surprise." He smiled. Something about his smile seemed off to me, that and the fact that Edward had squeezed my hand tight.

Ricardo moved away from me when he looked at Edwards face, I didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. The look on Ricardo's face reminded me of what Edward had said in the car "_what I mean is there is someone in my family I'm going to try to keep you away from… he's a bit of a prick_" I turned away from Ricardo and looked at Esme.

She looked worried herself, but when she looked at me she covered it up and smiled.

"Come on, Bella, let's give you a tour." I was about to reply before Edward cut-in.

"No, it's ok mum I'll do it." I turned to him. He smiled. "Come on, you're going to be amazed." He smiled wider then pulled my hand to lead me out of the room.

He took me upstairs.

"I want to show you something" he told me as we walked up two more staircases and down around 3 hallways before we came to a door. "I know you sometimes look at me like I'm not human and that I'm a monster, and although I know that's true I believe you have the right to see the real me" he looked nervous.

I gulped. "Is this your room?"

"Yes, before I turned 19, I used to live here, it was my sacred den. And sometimes still is."

I turned to the door and turned the handle, when it opened I took a peak and was shocked at what I saw.

It was a massive, deep blue coloured room with a king-sized four poster bed in the middle, there was some amazing paintings on the walls, all fits into the colour of the room. The carpet was a light blue that most properly felt extremely soft on the feet. There was a small two-seater settee and in front of it was a pine coloured coffee table and a 90" flat screen TV built into the wall, with a lot of game consoles connected to it.

"Wow." Was all I could manage? I noticed there were two doors attached to the room. "Where do they lead?" the whole house made me curious.

"The one on the left leads to a walk-in closet and the other one leads to my en-suite." I smiled.

"Of course." I giggled a little. "I wouldn't have ever expected less that for you to have another walk-in closet". He smiled.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Alice's" I smiled.

"She seems really nice, I like her." He looked at me curiously.

"You don't find her annoying? all of us do" I laughed.

"Don't be rude, she's wonderful, everyone needs an overly-hyper friend who is easy to talk to, and she seems like that friend."

"You guys would get on well; you both don't judge people when you first meet them."

"Do you?" I asked curiously.

"I judged you." He stated. "But that was before I knew you like I do now." I smiled.

"You don't know me properly; you just know what I tell you and what a computer can tell you."

"True, but through these past couple of weeks of us talking I feel like I know enough."

"Why? Am I that boring?" I joked. He smiled.

"No. not boring." He looked embarrassed.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to be so worried; did you think I would hate you if you had a horrible bedroom?"

"No, it's just that you don't know me at all and I was worried that the room would show you the wrong side of me."

"I think you kidnapping me was the wrong side of you, this, this is the young, care free side of you… holy crow, that's a lot of music." I stated staring at his music collection. I heard him laugh.

"Yeah… I used to listen to a lot of different genres."

"I can _see_ that! let's have a look at what you listen too" I walked over to the collect and read through the artists. "Debussy? Really, you listen to this?"

"You don't?"

"Yes, well I used to, my mum used to play it in the car. Oh my god! You have _'You'll always find me in the kitchen at parties!' _how _old _are you?" I laughed.

"Hey don't judge. It's was my favourite song when I was little, I used to listen to it when my mum cooked dinner." I laughed harder.

"ok, I'll try to stop, if I'm honest I used to rewind the Ikea Adverts, hey did you know when I went into Ikea a couple of months ago, they replayed this song every hour, I felt so sorry for the people working there." (A/N I did my work experience at Ikea, that song just annoyed me ha-ha!)

"I would say yes, but I don't shop"

"Figures." He walked over to me, and took the cd out of my hands and put it back on the cd case. He took my hand and walked me to his bed. And we both sat down.

"You look stunning today." I blushed.

"Thank you." I replied. I noticed him lean in and I blushed harder. Just as I felt his lips gently on mine a knock on the door broke us apart. I saw Esme peak into the room.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in an hour" she smiled.

"Thanks mum, we'll be down soon" Edward smiled back. She nodded and left the room. He turned back to me. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be" I replied.

"Come on, I should show you more rooms."

*** After Dinner ***

Dinner wasn't awkward, everyone spoke, Alice and Esme were fun to talk to, Alice kept the conversation going and I have suspicions that she talked so much that no one else could talk to me, I have a feeling that Edward put her up to it as I noticed then make eye-contact with each other throughout the dinner. I was helping Esme wash up, which was fun as Esme is like the mother I never had. Ricardo walked in.

"Esme, Carlisle said he needs to speak with you, he's in his office with Edward and Jasper." She smiled at him and thanked him and looked to me and whispered. "Try to not be alone with him, Emmett and Rosalie are in the other room, go find them" and she walked off.

I turned away to walk out of the room.

"Isabella means Beautiful in Italian."

I turned back towards him; he was closer than he was before. "Edward told me."

He smiled creepily at me. I wanted to leave but he was blocking the doorway, and was walking closer to me, I decided not to show my fear. So I walked past brushing against his shoulder, my wrist was caught by his hand, as he pulled me back. His lips brushed against my ear.

"You shouldn't run Kitten that just makes the game more fun for me, yet agonizing for you" he chuckled. I pulled my arm back and carried on walking, I kept my head up high while jogging up the staircase, hoping to find Edward or someone up here. I heard footsteps alerting me that Ricardo was a few steps behind me.

I started to panic, my heart was beating so excruciatingly loud and hard that I had a sudden adrenaline rush and I ran, so fast down the halls, I heard him run after me. I noticed I was at a dead end in one of the hallways. I tried all the doors down the unfamiliar hallway. Edward hadn't shown me this part of the house. I saw his shadow appear from around the corner as I managed to open one of the doors, I closed it quietly before turning on the light.

The lights flickered before fully turning on; all I saw was metal walls and a door. I cautiously walked over to the door and pushed the handle down, it screeched as I pushed hard for it to open the whole way, the lights turned on automatically, I look forward and saw something I had never experienced before, walls and walls of guns, knives, dagger, and you name it. Everything was named and categorised, I noticed that there was a wall for everyone in the family.

Carlisle

Esme

Emmett

Rosalie

Jasper

Edward

Alice

There was another added to the end which took me by surprise. It read:

Isabella

I looked at the wall; there were no weapons except a golden, sparkly gun with ammo. I heard light footsteps behind me.

I jumped scared that it was Ricardo but I didn't have the confidence to look. I felt familiar arms wrap around my waste.

"It's called a Golden Eagle, I personalised it for you, and it's my favourite type of gun." I felt his breath on my neck. "I'm sorry." I turned around to face him.

"What are you sorry about?" I whispered to him.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, especially with _him_, it won't happen again, it will _NEVER _happen again" he shouted the 'Never' part as I noticed Carlisle had pushed Ricardo into a wall and held him there. I stared in shock. "Don't worry Bella, we take good care of our woman, except my Grandfather, he's just a prick" he smirked; I couldn't stop the butterflies I felt in my stomach. I smiled back at him.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at me. "Tell me, why do I have my own wall of weapons?"

"Oh, everyone does."

"Yeah… the name labels gave that away" he laughed.

"Yeah, that did make it obvious, however I gave you one because I feel like you would need it, and I mean you are a danger magnet. First my Grandfather, your just making your way up in my family, And here I was thinking you were here for me." he joked.

"Oh yeah… totally love the older men." He smiled.

"I'm older than you" he stated proudly.

"Yeah, and so is everyone else here." I pointed out the obvious.

"Come on; let's get you home before the Russians come smashing through the windows."

"Ha-ha. You're so funny! " I smacked his arm to emphasise. "… who are the Russians?... should I be scared?"

He laughed. "Don't worry"

"_Don't worry _are you shitting me! What if you just tempted fate and I get shot at by the _Russians _I would like to know who is shooting at me Edward" he laughed even harder as he pulled me through the room and back through the hallways to the staircase.

"Don't worry; I'll be there to protect you, no matter what." He stared so intensely I was blown away.

He walked us to the limousine and we sat the whole drive in silence, with a few hand touches. I smiled shyly.

"Thank you for tonight, apart from the obvious, I had a nice time, it's nice to be out of the house and to meet a family."

He looked at me curiously.

"Didn't your family do this kind of thing?" I shook my head.

"My mum hit the road when I was one years old, my dad tried to look after me on his police chief wage. My grandparents never knew I existed and my dad couldn't track them down for me, my dad's parents died a couple of years ago, but they lived a few states away so I never really met them many times. I am an only child, so it was interesting watching you communicate with your siblings. It was nice." I smiled sadly.

"That's really sad." He looked me in the eyes. "I can promise you, you won't be alone anymore" I stared back at him, he bent forward and we were so close for a second time before a cough could be heard from the driver.

"I'm so-sorry sir, but we're a-at your ho-ouse." He stuttered. I heard Edward grumble before opening the door and helping me out. He walked me hand-in-hand to his house, when we got inside I turned to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Edward, I had a great time tonight" he smiled.

"Goodnight Isabella, as did I, I hope we can do it again sometime" I giggled at our high school dating lines.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered before turning towards the staircase. I turned back to see him staring at me. I smiled and he reciprocated. Before walking off. I carried on my journey to my bedroom. Tomorrows another day.

A/N so LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN BY ME! This is the WHOLE weekend effort! Kudos to me:P I thought I wanted to give a bit of romance, before I leave to go to America, hope you enjoy this chapter…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW…. That should be the only thing that matters to you at this moment in time… REVIEW! xxxx


	8. Do You Want To Talk About It?

EPOV

Stupid _Black! _Why can't he mind his own business, him and his stupid unsuccessful family have no business here! Or anywhere in that matter. He's useless! But now that he knows about _Isabella, _I have to keep her in the town house till further notice. UGH! Why does everything have to be so darn complicated?

"Boss, we have reason to believe there is a traitor in our midst" Emmett stated.

"who?"

"Demetri." To say I was shocked was an understatement; Demetri was one of my top men! His family have been working loyally with my family for generations.

"How do you know?"

"He was seen with…. Black"

I picked up my Black M9 Pistol.

"Where is he?" I said in my deadly, business-like voice.

"We've got him in the Warehouse boss." I placed the gun in my holster and stormed out towards my car.

BPOV

I was so bored. No that's an understatement I'm excruciatingly bored. No actually _that _could be an understatement. UGH!

I was in some little country cottage, in the middle of nowhere. My life just gets _better_ and _better_, I walked over to the radio on the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

_He is a hustler__  
He's no good at all__  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum__  
He lies, he bluffs__  
He's unreliable.__  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

I automatically thought of Edward. I don't know why his face just appeared in my head while hearing this song… no. that's a lie, I know exactly why I thought of him.

_I know you told me__  
I should stay away.__  
I know you said__  
He's just a dog astray.__  
He is a rebel with a tainted heart__  
And even I know this aint smart_

When the words '_Tainted heart'_ was sung, all I thought was his Granddad and the way he was bought up.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal__  
And this type of love__  
Isn't rational, it's physical__  
Mama please don't cry__  
I will be alright__  
All reasons inside__  
__I just can't deny__  
Love the guy_

I started nodding to the music, am I in love with Edward? … No. I hardly know him. But this is definitely a song that relates to him. I heard a slam and turned the radio off. I saw Edward walk in with blood on his shirt; he walked into the kitchen and froze when he noticed my presence.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?". He questioned. I turned to look at the clock to realise it was 2am.

"Oh! How did I not notice the time?."

"Nah, its fine. You can keep me company while I drink myself into an early grave."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he looked at me. "Come here, I need to check your wrists." He looked confused by obliged. I took a hold of his wrists while he sat down on one of the bar stools. I walked over and got a clean wet cloth, and brought it back to wash off the blood.

"Have you? … Have you ever known someone for such a long time to find out that they've been going against you for years, maybe even, the whole time they've known you?"

I finished cleaning his wounds.

"Erm… not really, I'll take it someone turned against you."

"… yeah, I guess. He was one of my best men."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, come on, we should get to bed."

"Oh, about that I've been meaning to ask you, why is there only one bed?"

"Well… I haven't had time to put another room or anything in, I didn't expect to be hosting for a guest." I opened my mouth. "Don't apologise." I closed my mouth and he chuckled. "stop worrying, nothing's going to happen while your asleep I promise, come on lets go to bed I'm exhausted."


	9. What? You Don't Like Pizza?

Hey Guys I know, I know, my last update was the 29th August 2011…. Wow that was a bloody long time!

Over the past couple of weeks I have been going over and over my story correcting where I went wrong and rewriting most of it, if you want to please reread it, but here is another chapter!

I will again be putting the story on hold for another couple of weeks as I have my Final GCSE exams from May-July, after the 9th July (My Year 11 Prom) I am all yours for the Summer and months after that until exam time next year! I promise I will not give this story up :D Thank you all so much for your patience.

BPOV

I woke up really warm, as I went to lean onto my back something stopped me, I turned my head to find Edwards highly sexy chest, he had a very hot 6 pack which made me melt. His left arm hung around my waist, tightly. Mike never held me like this when we were together. HOLY CRAP! MIKE!. I slowly moved Edwards arm and quietly removed myself from the bed and tiptoed out into the hallway. I then ran down the steps towards my bag on the kitchen counter and picked up my phone. Edward had given it back to me yesterday and I saw 133 missed calls from Mike.

HOLY SHIT!

Then 97 texts saying things along the lines of:

Bella, I'm sorry

Bella please you're everything I want

GOD DAMN IT BELLA ANSWER YOUR PHONE

You know it's ok to be mad, I'll give you some time.

FOR FUCKS SAKE BELLA YOU ARE WORRYING EVERYONE ANSWER YOUR DAMN FUCKING PHONE!

and so on.

I feel warm, strong arms wrap round my waist I turned my head as Edward rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey"

"What you doing?" he whispered in my ear.

"just checking my phone" I stated.

"I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you earlier"

"oh no, no it's fine, don't worry about it" I turned around to smile at him. He stood up fully and I felt quite short, but I fit into his arms perfectly. He stared so intently into my eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"no." i felt tears slowly drop from my eyes and down my cheeks. He gently wiped my tears away with his fingertips.

"What happened?" he asked, I noticed his hands scrunched into fists but my arms.

"It's… erm… it's just Mike, he's my Fian…. Err… Ex-Fiancée, he just send me a lot of texts, most quite mean… and I just… I want to call him, but he…. He hurt me so bad and I'm angry, I have a right to be angry? Right? Well I am and I just… I don't know what to do" I sighed after I finished my awkward speech.

Edward kept looking into my eyes and his jaw relaxed. He sighed, bringing me closer to him for a hug.

"it's ok" he whispered into my ear continuously as I sobbed. "Bella, you want to talk to me about it?" he asked quite awkwardly.

"No it's fine, you want to go out for a pizza" I saw him cringe. "what? You don't like pizza?"

"no it's not that" he shrugged. "I just don't like greasy food like that"

"Oh! Come on! One pizza is not going to kill you! Come on!" I pulled on his arm towards the front door.

*** At a Pizza Joint ***

"See it's not that bad" I laughed as Edward took a small bite of the Meat Feast Pizza.

"That … is some greasy food" he cringed a little.

"HaHa, the meatier the better!" I smiled widely. He smiled back just as wide as he took an even bigger bite.

"The things I do for you" he laughed. I flicked a piece of sausage at him, and the sauce stained his white shirt. "Hey!" he frowned.

"Oh Crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to stain your shirt!" my eyes widened in shock. He took my hands in his and started laughing.

"Bella, it's ok, really, stop worrying yourself."

"Ok" I smiled. "Let's go to the movies!"

"Are you forcing me onto a date… that I have to pay for?" I giggled.

"of course not" I said pretending to look guilty. "Come on! Let's go!"

A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I have corrected all mistakes from all chapters so if you want you can reread it. Please

REVIEW :)


	10. That Type of Life?

I'm soooo not doing well in life right now, I've finally figured out how to use email on my phone and found like a BILLION FF emails, I AM SO SORRY! I had completely forgotten this story! I am not stopping it or just cutting you guys off, I am going to attempt to carry this story on, I've got my AS's in a bit and I haven't been getting on well, but last summer I went to a camp thing … this summer I've got nothing… so I'm pretty much gonna spend it on you guys… So the last time I updated was a year yesterday… erm…. Well I really do apologise, let's hope 2013 goes good for you guys

When we left the Pizza joint we went to the Odeon to watch the new Stephen Merchant movie "I Give It A Year".

"Oh My God, that was hilarious" I laughed while stumbling out of the cinema with grabbing hold of Edward who was chuckled relentlessly at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry I'm a bit of a drunken laugher" he flung his head back and laughed. When he had regained his posture he grabbed hold on my waist and placed his head in my neck.

"Do you even know what you do to me?" I felt the bulge between his legs on my stomach.

".. Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea" I smiled at him, then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the Car park. "Come on I have to go face the lions."

"The lions?" he asked confused.

"Well yeah, you know, my ex fiancé, my dad etc."

"Bella… you're not going home." He stated flatly. I stared at him … was he crazy? He can't be serious?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry but you are under my protection and although I believe your family is harmless I don't think it's wise for you to go back into that type of life when we have Bl-"

"That _type _of life?"

"Shit Bells, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Huh? Don't go back to being a cheated on fiancé? Don't go back to being a fucking doormat?" I started to get angry.

"No, Bella. You are not a doormat." He pulled on my wrist and stroked his left hand through my hair. "You are nothing like that, you are beautiful and smart and funny, you're perfect in every way" he kissed my forehead. "And best of all… you're mine."

I leaned back. "I am not a possession".

He pulled on my wrist and led me into the car, once seated he put the car into gear and drove off at incredible speed back to his place. "Bella, you are not to leave my sight, ok? This is your life now, although you may need to make a few calls" he threw his phone in my lap "make them. But this is it, you're done with that life, I'm doing this for your protection, trust me Bella. Just trust me".

I dialled my dad's home phone hoping he'll pick up.

"Hello." I heard a deep voice ask.

"Hey… dad… it's me"

"Bella? … Bella where are you? What happened? Tell me everything! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Dad please." He stopped talking and listened. "I can't talk for long, I just wanted to call to let you know I'm ok, I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you earlier"

"Yeah like a week earlier would have been great"

"Yeah… sorry … I just… needed to get… away, I guess. I needed to try and spread my wings and find my own place in this world"

"Ok Bells… as long as you're really ok?"

"I'm fine; absolutely more than fine… listen I've got to go… I love you"

"Bella wai-" I hung up before he could finish, tears prickling at the sides of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I heard Edward say. "I know this is hard on you, but I had to do it, you understand that right? This is for your safety."

I sighed. "yeah I know".

A/N Listen. I know that was short I'm sorry, it's hard to just get back into a story you haven't written for in over a year, I'll get back into it. Let me know what you think

What do you guys think is gonna happen next?

Will she meet people from her past?

Will "Black" make an appearance, like a proper appearance?

Maybe a Lemon and some Smut?

Let me know and I'll make your wish my command, as an apologies for the looooong wait


	11. The Kiss

Two short chapters in one night

Lucky you.

*** At Edwards House ***

"I will never get over how large your house is" I smiled widely at him.

"You'll get used to it, trust me" he lightly tugged on my hand and as we walked to his front door he let our hands swing between us. "Want a glass of wine?"

"I would love a glass of wine." He led me into the living room and I sat down on the highly expensive, yet incredibly comfortable white leather sofa.

"I'll go get the wine, make yourself comfortable." He said as he left the room.

"Oh I will" I muttered as I relaxed into the overly cosy sofa.

"You ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get my call to my dad out of my head." He sat down next to me and patted my knee in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry… again"

"It's really ok… I just need to get over the fact that I may never go back to working at the book store, or just going down to see my Dad you know?"

"Yeah, it must be hard, I'm ever so sorry that I have to do this to you." He looked sincerely into my eyes. We stayed still just falling into each other's irises.

I started to lean and he did too, till both our lips caught each other's in a passionate yet endearing kiss. He opened his mouth to accompany mine and let his tongue sneak through my lips when I let out a gasp of lust. He started to suck on my tongue while my hands made their way to his extremely freshly fucked looking hair. He groaned into my mouth, a doorbell sound rang so loud and excruciatingly painfully throughout the house. We pulled apart suddenly, and he looked at me with dark hooded eyes and looked back through my lashes to be slightly seductive.

"I'll be right back" he said. Then left.

I sat back gasping for much needed oxygen. That was some kiss, much better than Mikes.

"NOT RIGHT NOW. I'M IN THE MIDD-"

"I'm sorry Boss… but that'll have to wait, we need you right away" I heard the recognisable voice of Emmett.

I heard Edward sigh and walk back into the room.

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I have to go and sort out… _business _there's food in the fridge, if you can't cook something call my chief, here's her number. Listen, feel free to spend the night watching movies I may be a while, I'm so sorry Bells. I'll be back as soon as I can" he looked so remorseful, leaned forward and peck my lips and then straightened his jacket and left.

Well… that was a change of events…

What did you guys think to a little Kiss there, bet that makes you feel like forgiving me?

Nope well… Let me know what you think

What do you guys think is gonna happen next?

Will she meet people from her past?

Will "Black" make an appearance, like a proper appearance?

Maybe a Lemon and some Smut?

Let me know and I'll make your wish my command, as an apologies for the looooong wait


End file.
